<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break Opal In Case of Curiosity by Prince_of_Exiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417496">Break Opal In Case of Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Exiles/pseuds/Prince_of_Exiles'>Prince_of_Exiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Artistic Liberties, Future Fic, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Exiles/pseuds/Prince_of_Exiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-Elf historian, Tolerantia Marcosdottir-Sabelle wants to write a more personal account of the Dark War that changed the world irrevocably all those decades ago. Everyone’s read the Sage of Silvergrove’s dramatic account of the war, and scholars, human and elven, debate endlessly on who truly deserved the credit for ending the threat of Aaravos. But Tol wants to peek behind the veil. She wants to know how much of Sage Callum’s marriage to the High Dragonguard Rayla was political, or if the legendary romance was exactly as it was retold. She wants to know whether King Ezran really commanded the august dragons to serve as the mounts for his knights. She wants to know if the final duel between the Forces of the Dove and the Dark Army was really as mythic as the records claimed. With a satchel full of moon opals, and a spellbook with just one spell, Tol sets out to scry the past for the answers to her questions.</p><p><i>Historia Viventem!</i><br/> <br/>A series of drabbles and ficlets on the imagined events post-season 3, written in the event we don’t get the other three seasons (and a movie).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moon Opal 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something for me to exorcise my restlessness for future seasons of the show. A description of non-canon spells will appear at the end of the relevant chapters in which the non-canon spells first appear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rings?” Ethari asked, bemusement arcing gracefully in his dark brow.</p><p>“You know…” Callum coughed, flushing, “en-engagement rings. Humans exchange them when they, erm… when they decide to erm…”</p><p>A slow smile bloomed across the elven smith’s face. It was a beautiful thing to watch.</p><p>“...promise themselves to each other?”</p><p>Callum turned a deep scarlet.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I want to. I mean, I have to. I can’t be without her.”</p><p>“Callum... that’s wonderful news!”</p><p>Callum tittered nervously but returned the smith’s fond hug.</p><p>“Erm… so… do Moonshadow Elves exchange them… or do they do something else…”</p><p>“Callum, I’m sure Rayla will be thrilled with whatever token you give her.”</p><p>“But I want to do this right… which is why I also want to… erm… ask you for your daughter’s hand in marriage, Sir.”</p><p>“... ask <em>me?</em>”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. I mean… it would mean the world for Rayla and me to have your blessing.”</p><p>Ethari clasped his shoulders gently but firmly.</p><p>“Do you promise to love her and protect each other till the beats of your hearts fall silent?”</p><p>“It would be-”</p><p>“-the greatest blessing of your life?”</p><p>“How’d you-”</p><p>“I could see it in your eyes.”</p><p>Ethari touched his face affectionately.</p><p>“Rayla’s parents- Tiadrin and Lain, they wore matching beads. Runaan and I chose matching medallions. Moonshadow Elves pick tokens that mirror love’s perfect reflection in two hearts eternally bound. Let Rayla fill your mind. What do you see?”</p><p>Callum closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.</p><p>“Someone… cool. Amazing. A hero! And yet… something precious. Something too beautiful and brave to belong to me- to anyone. Sometimes so hard to understand and always slipping out of my grasp, but... but I don’t want to let her slip away completely. Don’t want her to throw herself into something so impossibly big and noble and just... disappear into it... forever.”</p><p>Callum shook his head and opened his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that’s not what you’re asking...”</p><p>“No… that’s perfect.” Ethari smiled once more. “I know exactly what to craft for the two of you now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moon Opal 137</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Soren… are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that… everyone’s glad that he… he won’t be hurting anyone anymore, but- he was my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bait rumbled softly, his skin shifting to twilight blues and purples. Ezran reached for his Crownguard’s trembling hand and held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can grieve. No one would blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if I had stopped him… maybe if I hadn’t just left him that day, then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bait grunted and croaked for a long moment and Ezran nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bait’s right. We wouldn’t have been able to look for reinforcements, and we’d all be dead.” Ezran gently squeezed Soren’s hand. “I’m sorry he’s passed, Soren, but you shouldn’t blame yourself for any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tried to make amends at the end. He was trying to save Claudia from Aaravos. I have to save Claudia. I can’t let this happen to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran nodded solemnly as Bait looked up at him with a grave rumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’ll save her too. We’ll save as many as we can. We’re not giving up on anyone.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moon Opal 148</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The distance between them had never seemed so great. Rayla took a deep breath, feeling the hot prickle of fresh tears welling in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. For everything. Freeing my parents. Freeing… Runaan. I’ll never forget it, what you’ve done for me. For my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum whipped his head back to meet her overly bright gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped urgently towards him, but fell shy of closing the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, of course not. But, I know how difficult this must be for you. You brought back the man who raised me like a true father... but the man who raised <em>you</em>... your father was...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum opened his mouth to speak, but Rayla cut him off, “He was King of Katolis, and you are its prince. Even if you could overlook it, your people never could. Ezran has too good a heart for revenge, but how could I ask him for his brother after everything else I’ve taken from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezran?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you couldn’t ask Ezran. For me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s your King, and your brother, so I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I did not see that coming. I mean, obviously I saw us getting married, but you asking Ezran for my hand in marriage? That’s… that’s absolutely adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla covered her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why did I blurt that out?” she muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum stepped up to the Moonshadow Elf and wrapped her carefully in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is hard, Rayla. All of this is. I don’t know if I can ever forgive Runaan. But my father wouldn’t have wanted me to throw away the best thing in my life for empty vengeance. Ezran knows that too. And my people are good. They’ll come to understand it one day. Because my father was their king, and he was a good king. And now Ezran is king. And if you think you’ll find a better-hearted king in all the realms-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-you won’t. That’s right. And on the off chance they can’t, then I don’t need to be Prince Callum. I’ve always preferred  Archmage Callum, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo~ are you an Archmage, now?” Rayla teased, though her lips quivered ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m halfway there. What? Don’t you have any confidence in your husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrothed,” Rayla whispered before the tears slipped down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrothed,” he whispered back, then stiffened. “Oh, er… well… but you’ve got to wait… er… eighteen months. Well, 513 days, to be precise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla drew back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s… something I need to prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla squinted at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Callum…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s important! Honest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better be,” she grumbled, but lay her head tenderly against his chest, just like how the paintings would depict them, many, many years later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moon Opals 253 & 254</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence of the Royal Lair was graver than a sepulchre’s. Occasionally, Ibis or Callum would break it with a blazing rune and a word or two of Ancient Draconic, but after the glow of magic had faded, and the crackling of power died, the life in the room was sucked into the deathly gloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Zubeia lay dying, and nothing they were doing was saving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla, captain of the reformed Dragonguard stood just behind them, her face as pale as a death mask. Callum nervously sensed her tightly wrapped despair, and poured even more of himself into his Sky Arcanum.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tempestates Benedictum!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blessing wind funneled around the prone Dragon Queen, the cursed wounds on her body knitting themselves together briefly before ripping apart again with a sickening tearing sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, there was a sob. Callum turned to Rayla, but it was Ezran. Soot-streaked and cradling an unconscious Zym, the young king pressed his fist to his mouth as an equally battle-weary Queen Aanya wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Bait coloured mournfully next to them. The small sound sent a wave of grief to break against the mages and warriors keeping vigil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoic faces that had glared fiercely in the face of certain death were now wrenched with grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No!” Callum leapt to his feet, his body moving before his mind could understand the inspiration that had seized him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zym! Zym, you’ve got to wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum, no! He’s hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More voices joined Ezran's in dissent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Callum bellowed. “He has to if he wants to save his mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum, there’s nothing to be done!” Ibis protested, but Rayla was already striding up to Callum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to meet her gaze and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” she asked promptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A storm. The greatest storm there’s ever been in Xadia.” He looked over to Ezran. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran bit his lip then carefully shook the dragonling in his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zym. Zym, please, we need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bait echoed this with a croak, rubbing the dragon’s cheek with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak chirp stirred past the dragonling’s jaws and he looked blearily up at the small circle around him. Callum crouched closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zym, buddy, listen closely. Your mother’s hurt- hold on, little guy! It’s going to be alright. Trust me. Do you trust me? It’s going to be alright. You can see her in a moment, but we need to help her get better first. We need a storm. A powerful one that will help Ibis’ healing spell reach its full potential. You can do that, can’t you buddy? I know you can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon prince looked at Callum, Ezran, and Bait who rumbled encouragingly. He inclined his head with a plucky snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum turned to Ibis who nodded, though his gaze remained bleak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry. I’ll keep her alive as long as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum carried Zym outside, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Ezran followed him, as did Rayla and some of the other Dragonguards who had fought by Callum's side in the last battle against Claudia’s forces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, Zym. I’ll help you.” The mage Prince drew runes in the air, his hand trembling nervously despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ventus Festino!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Swift winds raced past him, above him, and all around him, wheeling into the sky as they whipped the stagnant air into a trot, a quick canter, and finally a full gallop, drawing in the fleecy banks of clouds that obscured the valleys and mountain ranges from leagues away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zym!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a rumbling chirp, Zym sat up in Callum’s arms. He stared up at the funneling clouds and whimpered, turning to look at Ezran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, Zym. You’re a prince. The future King of the Dragons. I know you can save your mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zym lifted his head to the sky and trilled a note, soft and uncertain, then growing in strength as iridescent sparks crawled off his body, making the hair on Callum’s arms stand on end. Zym sang a song so ancient it had no words, only a message ascending to the heavens, seeding the spinning clouds in arcs of rainbow bolts and blasts of arcane thunder. The grey clouds darkened and swelled. Lightning flashed as rain beat down upon them in a stinging volley. Ezran hunched over Bait, trying to shield him from the fierce rain, even as Rayla did the same with him. Winds buffeted them dangerously, until finally, Rayla and the other Dragonguards were forced to drag Ezran to the safety of the lair entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum held on tighter to Zym, his spell struggling to hold off the worst of the gale from Zym and him, and keep it from hurling them off the cliff. Still Zym’s voice pierced through the howling winds and the crashing rain, magically rising above even the soul-jolting thunder. Four jagged tridents of lightning struck so close to them, their brilliance blinded both princes. The smell of ozone filled their nostrils just as the thunder ripped the air and their concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“COME OUT OF THE STORM, YOU FOOLS!” Rayla roared from the mouth of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easier yelled than done. Callum urged the last of his wind to clear a safe passage to the shelter of the entrance, though he still had to fight, shivering, to their refuge. A Dragonguard Callum didn’t recognise raced up to them, beaming excitedly at his dripping cohorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Queen! Her Majesty’s woken up!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b><i>Tempestates Benedictum</i>-</b> a spell that heals creatures with a connection to the Sky Arcanum. The extent of the effectiveness depends on, aside from the skill of the caster, the recipient’s extent of connection to the Sky Arcanum. (Requires connection to the Sky Arcanum)</p><p><b><i>Ventus Festino</i>-</b> favourable winds hasten aerial troops, clouds, or ships. (Requires connection to Sky Arcanum) Callum is particularly proficient at it, and his version of the spell has such a great range that it affects entire armies and fleets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moon Opal 373</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord Sage.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Lord Sage?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Erm, excuse me? Lord Sage?”</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>Rayla removed her elbow from Callum’s not-really-bruised ribs and nodded in the direction of the young Moonshadow Elf who stood shyly in the doorway of his quarters. Callum set his pencil down and turned wide-eyed to the Elf as he dipped into a bow.</p><p>“Lord Sage, Runaan sent me to remind you about tonight.” He flicked his gaze at Rayla for a fraction of a second, then looked meaningfully at Callum whose eyes widened even more.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, tonight! Yeah, yeah, er… thank you. Yeah. Tonight. Definitely doing… tonight.”</p><p>Rayla narrowed her eyes at both of them.</p><p>“What’s tonight?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Right. So am I going to have to tickle it out of you or are you going to just tell me about it.”</p><p>The young Moonshadow Elf gasped.</p><p>“I think she was threatening <em> me </em>,” Callum pointed out, and grinned wryly as the young elf deflated in relief. “Thank you… er…”</p><p>“Shen Haari, Lord Sage,” the young elf supplied with a bow.</p><p>“Thank you, Shen Haari. I’ll be ready for tonight.”</p><p>With another nervous bow, the elf fled. The second Shen Haari disappeared around the corner, Rayla all but pounced on Callum.</p><p>“What’s tonight?”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be a secret!” Callum squeaked.</p><p>“It’s not my birthday, and it’s not yours…”</p><p>“I can’t tell you!” Callum insisted, trying and failing to get free from what was actually a very pleasant predicament.</p><p>“Oh, you’re telling me. It’s just a question of how long this is going to take…”</p><p>He did tell her. And after that, she finally stopped crying long enough to say, “Yes.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” she repeated, handing Ethari’s finest craftsmanship back to Callum who replaced the dagger next to its twin in a small black-velvet-lined chest.</p><p>“They’re enchanted. A personal spell of mine.”</p><p>“Look at you, being all Lord Sage-y and all!”</p><p>But Callum didn’t even crack a smile.</p><p>“These past couple of years have been… You’ve been fighting on the frontlines, going on all those dangerous missions, assassinating the nightmare abominations of Aaravos, and I can’t even be there with you. I can’t tell you how terrified I’ve been, waiting by the Lotus Pool. Not knowing if it’d- when it’d-”</p><p>Rayla took his hand in hers, stroking it fondly.</p><p>“You’re one to talk. Who risked his life to purify the Sun Forge and agreed to face its light to appease Sol Regem’s faction? Who’s been researching ways to end the Dark Withering, eyebrows-deep in arcane tomes and risky magics, day and night, to come up with a cure?”</p><p>“It’s important work, what we’re doing,” Callum admitted, “but you’re important to me in a way like… my parents were to each other. Or yours are. Or Runaan and Ethari are. I just… need you for me.”</p><p>“Callum…”</p><p>“And I know that you’re meant for so much more. I’ve known it since I’ve ever known anything about you. You’re an incredible person, with an amazing destiny ahead of her, and I can’t stop you from embracing who you were always meant to be... but I need you to be safe. So you can come back to me. This dagger will bring you back to me. It’ll keep you safe where I can’t.” </p><p>She grabbed him closer, and he submitted, their movements in sync as he surrendered his breath to the rhythm of hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b><i>Novilunio Exitialis</i>-</b> a spell that is cast upon a moon opal that is used to polish the edge of a blade that was forged in the light of a supermoon. The blade can only be polished in such a way during the night of a new moon. Upon twenty-eight nights of such polishing, the blade gains the ability to pass through matter and cut through energy at the will of its wielder. Each time it is drenched in blood, this ability of the blade takes more and more effort to will into effect until the twenty-eighth time it is drenched in blood, upon which the polishing must be reapplied again before the effect can be activated. (Requires connection to Moon Arcanum)<b> Callum’s personal spell; the spell that he considers to represent his spirit. </b>Rayla’s and Callum’s paired blades were forged by Ethari, commissioned by Callum in lieu of an engagement ring. The spell was crafted by him in an effort to protect her on her missions for which he often could not follow due to his duty to the King of Katolis and the war effort. While it was frustrating to take nearly three years to prepare his engagement “blades” and thus propose to her, when the blades eventually saved her life, it was all worth it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moon Opals 402-423</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Witch!”</p><p>“Fall back! Fall-”</p><p>“<em> Noctu Infernus! </em>”</p><p>Screams, horrible shrieks of pain, were silenced too quickly. Anguished cries burst out of melted throats as flesh puddled down on bone, and bone blackened and cracked in the ebony flames of Claudia’s magic. Everywhere Ezran looked, the horror stretched, as if they had all died and been condemned to the Fields of Agony Opeli had once terrified him with. Only this was much, much worse. The smell-</p><p>The King of Katolis fought to contain his bile. He felt the powerful muscles of Volantia shift and swell as her great dragon wings lifted them higher and out of danger.</p><p>Ocean mages marshaled what power they could reach, calling the water in the streams and rivers from their beds and weaving them into shining latices that tried to fence out the spreading flames. The cursed fire licked hungrily at their magic, leaping tongues spitting gouts of flames at the cowering soldiers who had just witnessed their comrades turn to soup before their very eyes. They could still smell their bones roasting.</p><p>A dark figure, framed by a halo of silver-white hair tinged in ominous purple light, rose cackling above the flames, twin new runes rolling from her fingertips.</p><p>“<em> Fulminis Obscurum! </em>” she cried.</p><p>“<em> Terra Inferna! </em>” a deeper, more sinister voice whispered from within her mouth.</p><p>Chaos and hell. Opeli was wrong. There were fates worse than being condemned to the Fields of Agony. A soldier clutched his belly, his mouth glowing a bright blue as black blood gurgled out of it. Then an explosion of lightning bolts ripped out of his body just as the rest of him cooked. A Tidebound Elf lifted his coral shield just in time, but his brothers and sisters-in-arms weren’t so lucky. The sharp scent of ozone and cooked meat made him shudder behind his cracked shield as more warriors exploded with deadly lightning bolts from their stomachs, felling their comrades in scores.</p><p>But suddenly, the Tidebound Elf wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t much of anything anymore. As the gravity rose sharply where he stood, he and the other few survivors around him were crushed under their own weight. Blood, bone, armour, weapons, standards- all were flattened into gruesome patches of flesh and metal as dragons overhead fell from the sky, the lucky ones breaking their necks, while the unlucky ones had their eyes and brains squeezed out of their heads as the very mantle of the Earth sank into the outer core of the planet. Just outside the range of the dark spell, Ezran sobbed as Volantia bellowed in impotent rage. From the blighted land, magma jetted out to the surface as lava- a tide of molten death that burned its way to the scarce few pockets of resistance behind waning lattices of oceanic magic.</p><p>A chorus of new voices spoke words of power.</p><p>“<em> Mollio Solum! </em>”</p><p>The earth rippled out towards the tide of death, casting the lava back into the breach. The Earthblood Elf mages! Volantia wheeled Ezran around and he whooped with joy! Not just Earthblood Elf mages!</p><p>Claudia glowered at the figure who had readied a rune at the head of the mage contingent.</p><p>“Callum! What took you so long?” she purred in venomous welcome.</p><p>Underneath her voice, the other one hissed quickly in harsh tones.</p><p>“<em> Astra Novum! </em>”</p><p>But Callum was ready.</p><p>“<em> Aegis Ultimus! </em>”</p><p>Sparkling plumes of Dark Magic vanished against a shimmering veil of stars that had drawn itself over the mages.</p><p>What Claudia’s spell, or the spell of whoever owned that deeper, colder voice, did, Ezran never wanted to know. Callum’s protective barrier held, the runes of his spell glowing brightly before him.</p><p>Claudia laughed, just like the way she used to at the castle courtyard when their fathers were still alive. Ezran shivered.</p><p>“What? Your most powerful defensive spell so soon? That one’s kind of a once-a-day thing, and I’ve still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve.”</p><p>“So do we,” Callum boomed in his mage voice.</p><p>Ezran grinned and glanced at the scattered troops, willing them to notice what his brother was doing.</p><p>“Regroup, regroup, regroup,” he couldn’t help whispering under his breath, “Come on! While she’s distracted!”</p><p>“You’ll love this one, Claudia. You’ve always had a flair for dramatics,” Callum thundered.</p><p>Despite herself, the Witch of Aaravos drew closer, a curl of interest in her lips.</p><p>“Hit it, guys!”</p><p>“<em> Mollio Solum!” </em></p><p>“But you already did that one…”</p><p>But even Ezran could see it wasn’t entirely the same. Under the collective will of the Earthblood Mage Contingent, the earth split in three great cracks. Bedrock reshaped itself like clay, shooting great, jetting underground rivers right at Claudia who screamed.</p><p>But the voice of Aaravos snarled through it as Claudia’s hand whipped out a rune with inhuman speed.</p><p>“<em> Abyssus Sepulcrum! </em>”</p><p>It would become known as the Second Shaming of Aaravos. For the second time that night, Aaravos and his Witch were thwarted. The jets that should have bowed to the dark mage’s will, that should have been transformed into watery tentacles that dragged its victims into a portal to the void, ignored Aaravos' command and slammed remorselessly into Claudia, stunning her with their sheer force. And it was suddenly clear why. Tidebound Elves, a number of the ascetic ones who dwelled in dark caverns next to subterranean rivers, revealed themselves at the base of the gushing jets, their hands glowing as they fought to keep the subterranean rivers under their control.</p><p>It was honestly a childlike prank but with all the force of nature’s primal power. And there was more power to come.</p><p>A roar rumbled leagues away from where the coast was. A second roar, growing louder and louder, shook the land as a cheer rose from the Forces of the Dove. The rents in the earth had joined and lengthened into a massive fissure stretching all the way to where the ocean pounded against the reef.</p><p>Where the Archdragon of the Ocean, Maris Charybdis, had consented to flood a new vein from the ocean’s heart into the scarred battlefields of Xadia. The wild, untamed river raced over its banks, sweeping away the cursed flames weakened by Claudia’s panic.</p><p>The Tidebound mages dropped their lattice streams and cut runes into the surging waters with a vengeance.</p><p>“<em> Calamitas Profundum! </em>”</p><p>Even Callum joined in, his stellar shield having dissipated after an involuntary blink ended his eye contact with the rune. Claudia’s blurred outline glowed bright blue and was yanked suddenly from view, speeding like an underwater comet into the inky depths below.</p><p>A nervous tension filled the air, but Callum was already racing another rune into a jagged rocky outcrop.</p><p>“<em> Vallum Adamas! </em>”</p><p>The earth groaned and quaked as diamond spires ground through the bedrock, surfacing out from the floodwaters just as a blast of violet light punched out from Claudia’s abyssal water prison. Elves and humans scrambled to take cover as Claudia stretched her fingers out-</p><p>“<em> Procella Ferrum! </em>”</p><p>The spell was Callum’s, and even the mages he led shuddered to see it. Great plumes of steam hissed angrily as giant spears of molten iron erupted from the ground and the abating waters, forcing a shriek of rage from the mistress of dark magic.</p><p>“<em> Tenebris praesidium! </em>” Aaravos and Claudia screamed in unison, barely seconds before the first layer of their shield spell shattered in the fiery onslaught.</p><p>Callum could taste the blood in his mouth, could hear someone cry out in alarm as he stabbed out yet another rune but fell to his knees. A splash of cold seawater against the bridge of his nose and his lips briefly refocused his slipping consciousness.</p><p>“<em> Ignis... Letalis... </em>” </p><p>Lightning blazed from the heavens, filling a magic array that held the dark silhouette of Claudia’s fracturing barrier at its centre. </p><p>Tidebound Elves flinched reflexively, but the lightning didn’t escape the suspended magic circle. </p><p>“You think this will stop me?” Aaravos seethed above Claudia’s shrieks of agony. “You- Understand- NOTHING!”</p><p>Black blades of pure hatred scythed through Callum’s circle. As the array fell to pieces and the lightning died, the last things he saw as his strength gave out were Claudia’s horribly burnt face and the gleeful evil that spoke with her lips.</p><p>“<em> Execratus Lunae! </em> <b> <em>”</em> </b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Noctu Infernus</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>- </b>
  <br/>
  <span>a spell that conjures a sea of dark flame to seethe across the land, melting flesh and cracking bone in a range further than even a soaring dragon can see on a clear day. (Corrupted Sun Magic)</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <b>Fulminis Obscurum</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>-</b>
  <br/>
  <span> a spell that causes a single or multiple targets to erupt in deadly lightning bolts that electrocutes the original targets and any secondary targets nearby. The spell can target corpses or the unconscious, cruelly killing rescuers and/or loved ones. (Corrupted Sky Magic)</span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Terra Inferna</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>- </b>
  <br/>
  <span>a spell that magnifies the gravity in a column so intensely, it pulls the earth’s mantle and everything above it in that column’s range into the molten outer core, crushing everything on the surface in the spell’s range, before sinking it into magma, then causing eruptions and earthquakes as a result of the tectonic damage. (Corrupted Earth Magic)</span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Astra Novum</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>-</b>
  <br/>
  <span> a spell that conjures star-like flecks on the bodies of multiple targets whilst simultaneously corroding their flesh until nothing but those star-like flecks are left to levitate in empty space. Those who are close enough to the flecks can hear the screams of those destroyed this way. (Corrupted Star Magic)</span>
  <br/>
  <b><br/><em><b>Mollio Solum</b></em><b><br/></b><br/>-</b>
  <br/>
  <span> moulds soil according to caster’s will, even making it porous enough to sink enemies. (Requires connection to Earth Arcanum)</span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Aegis Ultimus</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>- </b>
  <br/>
  <span> a shimmering barrier of starry light alters all incoming spell effects out of reality for as long as the caster doesn’t blink and break visual contact with the spell’s runes, but the caster cannot cast the spell more than once a day. (Requires connection to Star Arcanum)</span>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <b><br/>Abyssus Sepulcrum</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <b>-</b>
  <br/>
  <span> a spell that causes a maelstrom of water coalesced into magical tentacles that bind victims to their spectral suckers even as the powerful whirlpool drags the trapped into a magical void at its heart that vanishes at the end of the spell, taking everything inside it with it to an unknown doom. (Corrupted Ocean Magic)</span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Vallum Adamas</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span>- conjures a diamond bulwark that rises slowly from the earth. (Requires connection to Earth Arcanum)</span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Procella Ferrum</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span>- molten steel lances break from the earth and shred and burn through everything in their path. (Requires connection to Sun Arcanum)</span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Ignis Letalis</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span>- blasts a powerful column of lightning within the confines of a magic circle that targets a single target. The lightning doesn’t relent until its target is reduced to scorched ash, unless thwarted magically. (Requires connection to Sky Arcanum) </span>
  <br/>
  <b>Callum’s Personal Spell; the spell that he considers to represent his mind.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <em>Execratus Lunae</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <span>- a spell that conjures thirteen illusory red moons in the sky, and that makes those who look upon them to go berserk with a murderous rage, compelling them to slaughter everyone around them. Only one with a strong mind, pure heart, or great spirit may overcome the compulsion. (Corrupted Moon Magic) </span>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Moon Opal 433</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Callum stared at the looping runes embroidered into the gossamer silks that curtained his bed. He reached for his book and was surprised to find it. Someone had apparently been considerate enough to place it on a chair tucked right up to the small bed. Ezran, perhaps? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezran!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum threw off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed and froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her even before the door opened. He looked up and gazed upon Rayla’s pale, frightened face. Relief broke through even as tears spilled from her hastily covered eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought to stand but she closed the distance between them at a run, seizing him in a fierce hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared! We saw it from the ridge. I saw everything, but I couldn’t go to you. When I thought Ezran had fallen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice-cold fear seized his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe. Amaya’s with him,” Rayla reassured Callum. “Ezran saved you. He fought the blood moons and saved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood moons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla shook her head. “There’ll be time to talk about that later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rayla- the troops. Our friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla lowered her gaze and he sank back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Rayla… tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... we think she created a cursed illusion. Something that makes you lose your mind. Makes you go berserk…” The Dragonguard sighed. “She made them attack each other, Callum. By the time we could stop them, there weren’t many survivors left… and those that did survive… We have everyone on close watch. We’ve already had to stop two suicide attempts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum stared at her in shock. He turned to look restlessly, this way and that, as if there were something to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rayla knelt before him and took his hands in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum, you can’t blame yourself for this. You did everything you could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew what she could do. I knew what she did to her own brother- to Soren!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum, please don’t do this. We’ve lost so much tonight, I can’t lose you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, tears filling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I failed us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> us. Everyone’s saying how you hurt Aaravos’ Witch so badly that she and her master fled from you even while you were unconscious. They’re calling your duel ‘The Three Shamings of Aaravos’. The Moon Druids are already planning a countermeasure to that woman’s latest abomination. No one’s given up yet. Don’t you dare tell me you’ve failed! I will fight this with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum grabbed her to his chest, burying his face in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our child can have no safer home, guarded beneath the bravest heart there is in all the realms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our child can have no better father; one who is going to make this world a safer place for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>